Waiting for Him
by SamanthaCBlack18
Summary: In una notte piovosa Draco si ritrova, ad aspettare Harry. [Scritta per la Challenge: "La sfida delle coppie" indetta da summerparadise, sul forum di EFPfanfic]


**[Scritta per la Challenge: ****_"La sfida delle coppie"_**** indetta da ****_summerparadise_****, sul forum di EFP]**

**Prompt**: Specchio  
**Titolo**: _Waiting for Him_  
**Autore**:_ SamanthaCBlack18_  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Personaggi**: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
**Genere**: Introspettivo  
**Rating**: Verde  
**Avvertimenti**: Nessuno

**Lunghezza**: 1.015

**Note dell'autrice**: Questa storia è ambientata in un ipotetico post-II Guerra Magica. Voglio dedicarla alle due persone che mi hanno sostenuto durante la scrittura e che si sono sopportate le mie seghe mentali: **Nexys** e **Laila Inkheart**. Grazie ragazze siete state un grande sostegno! =*

Il numero 12 di Grimmauld Place sembrava deserto nella tipica pioggia londinese.

Il ritratto della vecchia Walburga Black riposava tranquillo e indisturbato.

Nell'ampia cucina solo il grande camino illuminava la stanza, aspettando il padrone di casa che in quel modo non avrebbe rischiato di essere visto dai babbani sulla strada.

Nemmeno al primo piano c'era alcun movimento: nel salone allungato con le alte pareti nulla si muoveva, in quel buio quasi totale accentuato dai nuvoloni che tormentavano quella serata.

La stanza dell'arazzo della famiglia Black al secondo piano era fiocamente illuminata dalla luce dei lampioni esterni che lottavano contro quella pioggia battente e continua, ma anche lì nulla si muoveva.

Solo al terzo piano si sentiva un lieve rumore, simile ma allo stesso tempo diverso dallo scrosciare della pioggia, provenire da una porta chiusa. Oltre quella porta si trovava la camera padronale. La camera del proprietario di casa e del suo compagno.

Lì, sul lato sinistro della stanza, si poteva sentire lo scoppiettare del camino che riscaldava il piccolo divanetto che si trovava di fronte. Non c'era altra luce nella stanza, se non due piccole lampade, accese al lato opposto della stanza, sui comodini in ebano ai due lati del letto a baldacchino, anch'esso in ebano.

Quello scrosciare non proveniva nemmeno da quella stanza. Sulla destra, nell'angolo della stanza, c'era infatti un'altra porta chiusa sotto la quale passava una leggera nuvoletta di vapore.

Improvvisamente, l'acqua smise di scorrere. Le ante del box doccia si spalancarono e un braccio pallido afferrò uno degli asciugamani rossi posati lì accanto.

Una nuvola di spesso vapore invase completamente il bagno, non permettendo più di vedere nulla.

Il braccio sparì nuovamente all'interno della cabina doccia e per qualche secondo nessun movimento tagliò il vapore.

Un uomo magro e slanciato mise piede sul morbido tappeto che si trovava sul pavimento altrimenti ghiacciato. I suoi lunghi capelli biondi erano tirati indietro e sfioravano leggermente le spalle, lasciando piccole goccioline che veloci strisciavano lungo la sua schiena.

Quelle mani pallide afferrarono un altro asciugamano, più piccolo e nero, e lo sfregarono energicamente fra i capelli chiari.

Dopo questo gesto sbrigativo, l'asciugamano fu lasciato cadere nel cesto della biancheria sporca. L'uomo si affrettò ad aprire la porta del bagno e con passo svelto attraversò la camera da letto. Dall'altro lato si bloccò di colpo, accanto alla finestra. Aprì una porta nascosta che permetteva l'accesso allo spazioso armadio a muro.

Appena vi entrò aprì un cassetto sulla destra e afferrò un paio di boxer argentati di seta. Li indossò, senza più curarsi dell'asciugamano stretto in vita, ormai caduto a terra.

Prese poi i pantaloni di una tuta che indossò velocemente, subito dopo fu il turno di una maglietta grigio scuro, probabilmente in origine nera, ma sbiadita da ripetuti lavaggi. Quella maglietta gli stava leggermente larga sulle spalle, ma lui non parve preoccuparsene.

Mille pensieri gli attraversavano la mente. Non aveva tempo di curarsi di ciò che lo circondava.

Uscì sempre a passo svelto dalla cabina armadio, lasciando la porta aperta. Si diresse al comodino più vicino al bagno afferrò il primo libro di quella piccola pila e svelto andò al divanetto sedendosi vicino a uno dei braccioli.

Appoggiò il libro accanto a sé. Prese un bel respiro. E lentamente lo rilasciò. Quel poco di calma che aveva portato la doccia alle sue spalle irrigidite era già sparita. La preoccupazione lo divorava.

Sistemò meglio il piccolo cuscino che aveva dietro alla schiena, sollevò una gamba allungandola sui cuscini e finalmente aprì il libro dove la sera prima aveva lasciato il segno. Iniziò a leggere.

"_Si è trattenuto a giocare con Maya fino all'ora di cena. Ha messo a punto un percorso di agility in una porzione del piazzale, con alcuni ostacoli, un tunnel di pneumatici e una palla. Gli ci è voluta quasi un'ora…_"*

Pensieri tormentati ricominciarono ad attraversargli la mente. E un nome e un volto si riproponevano sempre più veloci nella sua mente. "_Harry_."

"_Si è trattenuto a giocare con Maya fino all'ora di cena. Ha messo a punto un percorso di agility in una porzione del piazzale, con alcuni ostacoli, un tunnel di pneumatici e una palla. Gli ci è voluta quasi un'ora…_"

Si rese conto di stare leggendo sempre la stessa pagina. Sempre le stesse righe.

Si alzò di scatto, chiudendo con un piccolo tonfo secco il libro. Girò attorno al divanetto, gettò il libro al centro del letto e si diresse alla finestra.

Rimase lì immobile per un tempo che gli parve infinito. Fermo a pensare che forse quel giorno non avrebbe più rivisto il suo Harry. Che forse quella mattina era stata l'ultima in cui l'aveva visto. In cui l'aveva baciato.

La pioggia fuori infuriava e la sua mente correva veloce, come veloci scorrevano le gocce sul vetro.

Un lampo improvvisamente illuminò il cielo esterno, rischiarando il volto già pallido dell'uomo.

Il vetro bagnato dalla pioggia agì come uno specchio. Rifletté il suo volto perfettamente, mimetizzando fra le scie di pioggia quella lacrima solitaria che non si era accorto di aver versato.

Ma quello specchio non rifletté solo un volto pallido. Accanto al suo volto si vedeva anche la porta della stanza.

Sulla soglia c'era un uomo dalla pelle leggermente più scura con la divisa da Auror indosso. Anch'egli rimase per un momento immobile, non capendo il comportamento del compagno.

"Draco." Lo chiamò con voce roca e stanca.

Il biondo pensò di essersi immaginato quella voce che lo chiamava, non credeva che il suo Harry fosse davvero tornato. Non reagì. Rimase lì, obbligandosi a non pensare, ma solo a sperare.

"Draco." Questa volta Harry lo chiamò alzando un po' la voce. Abbandonò la soglia per avvicinarsi alla finestra.

Draco chiuse gli occhi pregando la propria mente di smetterla.

Harry non capiva cosa stesse succedendo al proprio compagno. Non si era mai comportato così. Arrivò alle sue spalle e gli circondò la vita.

Il biondo sobbalzò. Spalancò gli occhi.

Il vetro della finestra sembrò trasformarsi in uno specchio in cui la coppia si rifletteva perfettamente.

Subito Draco fu pervaso da un'ondata di calma e sicurezza.

Anche oggi Harry era tornato.

*Frase tratta dal libro "Il corpo umano" di Paolo Giordano (2012, Mondadori, Milano).


End file.
